A typical pintle mount is a flat plate mount on which a pintle hitch is positioned and secured. A pintle is a pin or hook on which other parts are able to pivot. A towing hitch is a device used to connect one end of a vehicle to that of another vehicle. By connecting the two ends of two separate vehicles, the vehicle in front is able to tow the vehicle behind. The pintle serves to secure the hitch onto a mounting plate, allowing the hitch to pivot. A typical pintle mount comprises a rigid, welded arm that extends from the receiver hitch of the tow vehicle. The pintle is attached to the pintle mount, which may have more than one set of mounting holes, with bolts. To change the height to match a particular trailer, the mounting bolts must be removed and the pintle must be reattached to the pintle mount at the proper height setting and then the bolts must be properly retightened. Typical pintle mounts lack the ability to adjust the height of the pintle and hitch system without the use of special tools which are not always readily available in the field. The present invention provides an adjustable pintle hitch mount that can accommodate to the difference in height between the ends of two vehicles without tools and in a quick amount of time.